1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional armrest for chairs, and more particularly to an armrest that may serve as a reactive force-reducing device as well as an article-receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The armrest of a chair only provides a single function of supporting an arm of the user sitting in the chair. The armrest is usually made of rigid material such that the user, especially a heavy user, might be injured when trying to get up from the chair by exerting a downward force to the armrest. The present invention is intended to provide an improved armrest that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.